


From Nap to Newlyweds

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Napping, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy naps on the couch and wakes up a newlywed.





	From Nap to Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Dresupi prompted, “Will you marry me?”

The first thing Darcy experienced when she woke from her nap was a cool breeze that died away quickly.

And Pietro's voice, asking, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled.

She wasn't awake; she was still dreaming. And it was one of  _ those _ dreams. She’d never had one where she was proposed to before, but she’d had plenty featuring Pietro.

She nodded lazily.

"Great," he said with a grin, slipping his hand into hers as smoothly as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Big diamond. Like, unnecessarily big. But it was a dream, so anything was possible. If anything, Darcy was surprised her subconscious hadn't made it  _ bigger _ .

"Want to do mine?" Pietro asked, holding out a band of gold.

Darcy took it, and he offered his fingers.

"Hurry," he said.

She wasn't sure why speed was important, but it  _ was _ Pietro, so dream logic prevailed.

Darcy was fitting the ring onto his finger when Wanda stormed into the room.

"I now pronounce us husband and wife," Pietro rushed out, then leaned over and planted one on Darcy.

She was about to put her arms around his neck and pull him onto the couch with her, assuming the dream was taking its usual spicy turn.

But Wanda interrupted.

"Pietro!" she scolded.

"What?" he replied, pulling away from his new wife with a mischievous smirk.

"You were supposed to finally  _ ask her out _ ," Wanda hissed. "Not  _ marry  _ her!"

"We're too late," Clint said as he emerged from a nearby vent. "It's over; all they have left is a paperwork."

"Where do I sign?" Darcy wanted to know.

Pietro laughed. Wanda sighed. Clint shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Let's leave the newlyweds to figure this out on their own," Clint said, and ushered a fuming Wanda out of the room.

"When's the honeymoon, honey?" Darcy asked.

"Right now," Pietro replied, as Darcy tugged him closer again.

"Mmm," Darcy said. "This is the best dream ever."

Pietro laughed. "It's not a dream."

Darcy blinked. She looked from the ring to Pietro.

"My sister's been nagging me to confess my feelings for you," he told her.

Darcy sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"Consider them confessed," she said. “I guess that means the cat’s out of the bag about  _ my _ feelings, too...”

Pietro winked at her. "Still wanna go on that honeymoon?"

Darcy grinned. "When do we leave?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173799810793/from-nap-to-newlyweds)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
